Pecados Capitais
by Luna Vamphyrien
Summary: cavaleiros tomados pelo pecado, ressentimentos antigos, e muita, muita ação é o que o agardam nessa aventura!
1. Chapter 1

_Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e editoras licenciadas, pego emprestado para o uso e abuso de minha ment doentia_

**PECADOS CAPITAIS**

**Por Luna Vamphyrien**

Castelo da deusa Amakusa, região Norte da Grécia, aproximadamente dez horas da noite.

- Amakusa-sama? –Chamou uma serva, tirando Amakusa de seus pensamentos.

- O que você quer Dalila? – Perguntou Amakusa nem um pouco cordial.

- Lorde Hades à espera na sala de visitas... – Respondeu Dalila com medo da Mestra.

Amakusa nada respondeu, foi até a sala, o Deus do mundo dos mortos se encontrava sentado em um sofá de veludo negro, quando o Deus viu Amakusa se levantou foi até a Deusa e beijou de leve sua mão.

- Dispenso seus beijos, Hades! Alias... Dispenso qualquer coisa que venha de você – disse Amakusa arrogante.

- Há uns anos atrás... você não falaria isso... – disse Hades com um sorriso malicioso.

- Pois é! Eu não sou mais criança Hades! Eu Cresci! – Respondeu Amakusa cortando o barato do Deus.

- Bem que seja... vim aqui lhe pedir ajuda...

- Nossa! O Todo Poderoso deus do Mundo dos Mortos, me pedindo ajuda! – riu Amakusa.

- Queria que se juntasse a mim, para matar Athena. – Falou Hades ignorando o comentário da Deusa.

- Agora você falou minha língua... – disse Amakusa exibindo um sorriso maléfico.

- A coisa é simples... Athena não é nada sem seus cavaleiros de ouro...

- Não precisa continuar! – cortou Amakusa – DALILA! – gritou a Deusa.

A serva vai até onde Amakusa se encontrava.

- Sim, senhora?

- Chame minhas "meninas" aqui! AGORA! – Dalila saiu correndo menos de dois minutos depois sete jovens entraram na sala.

- Quem...? – Começou Hades.

- Lorde Hades... Quero que conheça Os sete pecados capitais!

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Editoras licenciadas, pego emprestado para o uso e abuso de minha mente insanamente duentia **

_Primeiro, quero deixar claro que algumas personagens desta história não são de minha autoria (exeto a Luna). Celeste pertence à Juliane.chan, Triksia à Dani Polaris, Hecate à Eri Winchester, Sharoon à Nebula, Persea e Amakusa à Pettit angel, e Anya à Persefone._

_Gostaria de salientar que essa fic não é, de forma alguma, apologia a crenças religiosas, muito menos apologia ao "cometam o pecado"._

**Capítulo 1**

**As Amazonas**

**Parte I**

O sol já reinava no céu, quando sete jovens garotas caminhavam descansadamente em direção ao santuário de Atena na Grécia.

- Arg! Amakusa podia ter pedido qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo! - esbravejava a mais jovem das sete. Seu nome era Persea.

-Calma... ficar aí reclamando não irá adiantar em nada. - falou Triksia, uma jovem de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos lilases. - Pense comigo Persea... - continuou Triksia com um sorrizinho malígno. - Se tudo correr como o esperado, você poderá matar bastante pessoas.

-Agora sim! - Riu Persea.Junto de Persea e Triksia estavam também:

Luna, moça de dezenove anos, olhos azuis, cabelos loiro claríssimo, um rosto com traços angelicais, mas a mente mais obscura que a de sua popria mestra Amakusa;

Celeste de vinte e três anos, cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes.Celeste possuia uma beleza de dar inveja até em deusas como Éris, Deméter e a própria soberana do Olimpo;

Hecate, uma jovem com suas medeixas castanho claro, olhos castanhos e de uma beleza exótica, por ser a mais velha das sete com 26 anos, está sempre lançando olhares "severos" às mais jovens, em especial Persea e Triksia, que ela mesma diz serem "imaturas demais";

Sharoon, tem 25 anos, cabelos cutinhos e de cor negra igual aos olhos, com aparência fragil e personalidade forte, forte até de mais, como diria Triksia.

Anya, considerada a mais "calma" das sete. Tem cabelos prateados com a raíz avermelhada e olhos azuis. Apezar de ter somente vinte anos, por ter essa personalidade "calma" é como se fosse uma mãe para as outras seis.

-Achei boa a ideia de Amakusa... - Hecate conversava calmamente com Celeste e Sharoon - Nos disfarçarmos de amazonas de Atemis, realmente foi uma ótima ideia.

- É... - respondeu Celeste pensativa. - Se bem que Atena não é idiota... Ela notaria facilmente se Amakusa-Sama não tivesse corversado com Artemis.

-Sempre pensei que Atena e Artemis se dessem bem – falou Sharoon

- Artemis e Atena se dando bem? - riu Hecate – De onde você tirou isso Sharoon? - Sharoon nada respondeu, apenas olhou séria para a amiga. - Artemis detesta Atena, e pelo que eu sei quer a irmã beeeem longe do mundo dos vivos.

Um pouco atrás das três, por fim estavam Luna e Anya andando lado a lado.

- Lu, eu estou achando, aliás, sentindo, que alguma coisa vai acontecer... - Anya olhava para o chão. - Realmente foi uma idéia imprudente de Amakusa Sama, nos mandar para esta missão.

-Oras, mas porque? - Perguntou Luna sem entender ao certo onde Anya queria chegar.

-Acho meio insensato nós mechermos com isso Luna.- Anya ficou um pouco insegura ao falar. - Tentar mecher com sentimentos humanos... - ela olhou para a amiga – não sei não... e se por um acaso nós...

- Ei! Nem termina Anya! - cortou Luna. - olha aqui, se você está insinuando que é arriscado realizarmos essa "missão" porque agente pode, seilá,_ gostar _daqueler seres insiguinificantes – parou para puxar um pouco o ar – bom, no mínimo Amakusa te degolaria. É melhor nem falarmos mais neste assunto e deixar as coisas fluírem. - Luna apressou o passo deixando Anya um pouco para trás. Luna olhou rapidamente para Anya e falou. - Pode ter certeza Anya que antes de nos apaixonarmos realmente por aqueles vermes, Amakusa nos manda direto para o tártaros. - Luna riu e se colocou ao lado de Celeste, Hacate e Sharoon.

"Que Zeus nos ajudem..." - pensou Anya.

**Capítulo 1**

**Parte II**

Já era aproximadamente duas horas da tarde no santuário de Atena. Os cavaleiros de ouro treinavam como de costume, enquanto aspirantes a amazonas, também como de costume, suspiravam vendo aqueles belos cavaleiros treinarem.

-Ei meninas! Não era para as senhoritas estarem treinando? - Shina, como sempre, estragava o prazer das pequenas guerreiras sonhadoras. As meninas lançaram olhares "mortais" por debaixo de suas pequenas máscaras à Shina, e a Amazona de Cobra nada fez alem de rir.

Shina parou para observar os cavaleiros treinarem, quando sente o cosmo de Atena chamando por todos os cavaleiros de ouro, por ela e Marin.

Depois de aproximadamente dez minutos da convocação de Atena, os cavaleiros de ouro, Shina, Marin e os cavaleiros de bronze se encontravam na sala do Grande Mestre. Atena se pos na frente e começou:

-Vou ser direta com vocês. Chamei-os aqui, para apresentar a vocês ste visitantes que ficarão conosco por algum tempo. - todos prestavam atenção em Atena. - As amazonas do santuário de Artemis – indicou sete jovens em pé em um canto da sala. - elas vieram para treinamento e auxílio, pois parece que há algum inimigo querendo nos importunar novamente. - Atena fez sinal para que as jovens se colocassem a frente e apresentou uma a uma para os cavaleiros e amazonas. - Agora stão liberados, voltem aos seus afazeres.

Todos se retiraram, inclusive as "amazonas de Artmis". Triksia, Hacate e Anya conversavam com Shina e Marin, enquanto as outras somente as seguiam quietas.

Os cavaleiros já haviam voltado para o treinamento, ou pelo menos para o local, pois nada faziam além de conversar sobre as novas visitantes.

- Não sei não... algo me incomodou nelas – falava Mu.

-Ah Mu! Você está é com raiva porque nenhuma olhou para você como olharam pra mim! - falou Milo. Os outros riram do comentário basicamente idiota do cavaleiro de escorpião.

-Mas falando sério... - começou Saga. - eu estou com o Mu, o jeito que elas nos olharam... não foi nada animador... - Saga parou um pouco pensativo e continuou – Vocês não acharam meio estranho uma ajuda vinda de Artemis... justo de Artemis?

- Oras, quer ver que ela se arrependeu e está tentando se redimir com a irmã... - falou Kanon.

- Artemis não faz o tipo "arrependida", que aí tem coisa tem – falou Aldebaran.

-Eu acho que vocês estão exagerando muito – falou Shura – Elas devem estar um pouco assustadas... - continuou o espanhol – Sendo amazonas de Artemis quase não devem ter contato com homem nenhum, daí de um dia para o outro tem que viver em um santuário repleto de homens.

-Porque vocês não começam a meter o bedelho nos seus próprios assuntos? - perguntou Kamus irritado. - Atena não deixaria um inimigo viver aqui no santuário vocês não acham? - Kamus crusou os braços e apoiou as costas em um troco de árvore. - Atena é inteligente o suficiente para saber quem deve ou não estar dentro do santuário.

**Do outro lado do santuário...**

- Prontas meninas? - riu Hecate. - Vamos colocar o plano de Amakusa em ação!

Sem falar mais nada as sete vão caminhando para as cabanas que Atena cedeu para elas, o dia fora longo e elas mereciam um descanço antes de começarem a entrar em cena.

_Continua..._

_Notas da autora: _é eu sei... esse cápitulo ficou paradão --' mas sabem como é...

no próximo é que começará a ação de verdade -

por favor mandem comentários com sujestões, críticas ou se preferirem elogios


End file.
